


Heavy talk.

by CabezaDeMusgo



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 08:16:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15311295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CabezaDeMusgo/pseuds/CabezaDeMusgo
Summary: Jumin necesita mimos, acaba de pelear con su padre.





	Heavy talk.

Hola, MC. 

Lamento llegar tan tarde hoy, pero tenía un pendiente en la compañía y quería terminarlo hoy mismo. Quería verte. 

Voy a preparar café. 

¿Mi camisa? ¿Qué hay de malo con ella? Ah… Bueno, el día pasa y no puedo permanecer impecable todo el día. 

Creo que mejor voy a preparar té. El orgánico de lavanda que escogiste es perfecto, no me arrepiento de hacerte caso. Gracias. 

Espera, no me tomes de la ropa. Me cambiaré a mis pijamas y estaré contigo en un momento. 

¡Ah! Ya has servido las tazas. Eres muy buena… 

Que en serio no ha pasado nada, no te preocupes. 

Quiero empezar un proyecto sobre gatos. ¿Qué opinas de una estética? Pagaría para desarrollar los mejores pigmentos para darles la más apacible experiencia y embellecer a estas criaturas. Creerías que los gatos no podrían ser más hermosos, pero sí. 

De verdad no ha pasado nada, estoy bien. 

Hoy le he vuelto a dar vacaciones a la asistente Kang, ha habido demasiado trabajo en la compañía y mi asistente no funciona bien si no descansa, gracias por enseñarme eso. 

En serio está todo bien. 

¡Oh! Incluso le he agradecido por su trabajo duro y dedicación, y creo que me ha salido muy natural. No hay nadie más práctico ni que mejor se acople a mis necesidades que la asistente Kang. 

MC… Bueno , creo que es verdad que no se le escapa nada a quien te ama…

Está bien… 

La verdad es que he visto a mi padre. Todo estaba bien, pero de pronto ha comenzado a decir que no hago bien mi trabajo, que estoy siendo muy blando con mis empleados y que eso no lo he aprendido de él. Dijo que eso salía cuando no elegía a la mujer correcta. 

Pude tolerar que criticara mi desempeño en la compañía, pero no que hable de ti. Oh, no, no de ti. 

Lo escuché, pero no puede decirme eso cuando ha salido con la mitad de las mujeres Corea.  
Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, MC, y no toleraré que mi padre se meta con eso. 

La compañía es importante para mí, y he asumido el cargo porque quiero hacerlo, pero tal vez también quiero que mi padre se sienta orgulloso de mí, que me preste atención a mí por un momento y no a sus mujeres. 

Es buen padre, pero a veces creo que nuestros almuerzos juntos son solo eventos programados por protocolo. 

No sé qué hacer para que se sienta orgulloso de mí y de lo que hago. 

Nos hemos gritado, MC. Nos insultamos. Me ha dicho cosas que jamás me había dicho. Estoy muy confundido. 

Esta mañana me había llamado para desearme buen día, pero hace algunas horas nos gritamos en mi oficina. Nunca había tenido tantas ganas de golpear a alguien. De hecho nunca he tenido ganas de golpear a alguien. 

Le he llamado “hijo de puta”. 

No me voy a disculpar, no he dicho nada que no sintiera. 

Y he llegado tarde a casa por una estupidez. He perdido tiempo enojándome.  
Me duele el pecho.  
Abrázame, por favor, MC… Sólo quiero que me abraces.

No, no llores tú, por favor. 

¿Podrías, por favor, cantarme algo? 

Sí, así, deja tu mano en mi nuca. Se siente cálida. 

No quiero verlo en un tiempo. 

Acaríciame, por favor. Tus manos en mi rostro se sienten bien. 

¿Te importa que me recueste en tus piernas? 

Ah… Creo que estoy quedándome dormido. ¿Qué has visto en mí, MC? 

Eres tan fuerte y tan buena…  
Sí, abrázame un poco más


End file.
